Actividades Extrauniversitarias
by Deikan
Summary: Reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". AU. Itachi es el típico niño mimado que siempre ha tenido todo lo que se le ha antojado. Y ahora ha puesto sus miras en una nueva adquisición que desea poseer.


**¡Hola! Madre mía, cuánto tiempo sin vernos (desde ayer xD). Hoy sí, aquí traigo mi primer fic oficial del reto "La Quincena de Itachi Uke". Y si pensasteis que la pareja de ayer era rara, esta ni os cuento, jajaja (Mi mente está muy mal ). **

**Este fic tiene por protagonistas a Itachi y... (redoble de tambores) ¡a Dan, el que fue novio de Tsunade! Hala, ya estáis avisados, así podréis pasar a otro fic si veis que esta pareja no os convence, jeje.**

**Pues nada, sin más espero que los valientes que os atreváis a leer este fic (que por otra parte contiene bastante contenido erótico-porno) lo disfrutéis :D**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Actividades Extrauniversitarias<strong>

Itachi cerró los ojos cuando los labios del peligris comenzaron a recorrer su cuello. A modo de respuesta introdujo los dedos en los cabellos del hombre y apretó su cadera contra la del otro. Le excitaba sentir en él el calor que emanaba del otro cuerpo. Un calor sofocante, placentero y con una elevada carga sexual. Empujado por su deseo, el moreno acarició con la rodilla el muslo de su acompañante, quien no tardó en introducir su pierna entre las del Uchiha. Este gimió, completamente enajenado cuando el otro aplastó con suavidad la erección que empezaba a nacer bajo su bragueta. Eso era. Se restregó deseoso contra la extremidad de su acompañante. Quería que le provocase, que le estimulase, que le pusiese duro y rígido, porque sabía que cuando él gemía a causa de ello, conseguía el mismo efecto en el otro.

Con un arrebato de pasión Itachi atrapó entre sus manos el rostro del pelilargo y lo condujo hasta sus labios. Le besó con ganas, rodeando su cuello de manera posesiva con los brazos. Se devoraron mutuamente los labios mientras el Uchiha le conducía de espaldas a la cama. Cuando su amante tropezó con esta, ambos cuerpos cayeron contra el colchón. El Uchiha quedó encima, y consideró que era el momento de que él tomase las riendas de la situación.

Resultaba, cuanto menos curioso, la convicción de Itachi de que eso acabaría pasando. Siempre había tenido cuanto había deseado y necesitado; sus padres nunca le habían negado nada de lo que se hubiese encaprichado. Y cuando fue mayor no se dejó vencer a ese respecto aun cuando la situación fuese lo más adversa posible.

FLASHBACK

Itachi se encontraba en un aula de la universidad, sentado con los compañeros que había hecho el año anterior, al comenzar la carrera. Estaban hablando de temas triviales cuando un chico, más o menos de su edad, entró como una exhalación en la clase. Subió a la tarima y dejó sobre la mesa un maletín antes de disponerse a encender el ordenador y el proyector.

- ¿Es ese el profesor?- preguntó uno de los amigos del Uchiha de pelo rojo que tenía por nombre Sasori.

- Eso parece –contestó Itachi con indiferencia.

- Pero es muy joven –apuntó otro de cabellos rubios llamado Deidara- No debe ser mucho mayor que nosotros, uhn.

- Quien sabe –dijo el primero que había hablado- quizás sea el hijo del rector, del decano, o de alguien con mano en la universidad.

- No sería el primer caso de "enchufismo" que vemos –coincidió otro de pelo naranja y que respondía al nombre de Yahiko- y eso que este es nuestro segundo año aquí.

El ojinegro escuchaba la conversación, pero decidió no intervenir en ella. En su lugar centró su atención en el chico que, al parecer, iba a ser su profesor. Observó sus cabellos, largos y grises –una tonalidad casi imposible para alguien tan joven-, y el gracioso flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. La camisa negra y amplia que llevaba realzaba los finos rasgos de su rostro, el cual guardaba vestigios de su niñez. Se movía ágilmente y con gracia sobre la tarima, preparando todo para su primera clase. Los tejanos desgastados se le ceñían a las piernas, resaltando a la perfección su longitud. Itachi pensó que de haber podido verlo a través de su camisa también habría comprobado que apretaban y realzaban su trasero.

- Buenos días –saludó el hombre desde su posición. El Uchiha se obligó a dejar de fantasear para prestarle atención- Siento el retraso. Había algo de atasco en la carretera –se disculpó. El moreno observó que se agarraba las manos, como si estuviese nervioso y tratase de darse ánimos. Eso le gustó- Me llamo Dan Katō, y seré vuestro profesor de Economía durante este curso.

El resto de la clase la pasó explicando el temario y el programa de la asignatura.

- Y esto es todo por hoy –concluyó- El próximo día comenzaremos con el tema uno. Y recordad que me podéis preguntar cualquier duda que tengáis –sonrió.

Un ruido ensordecedor de sillas levantándose abarrotó la clase cuando todo el mundo comenzó a recoger para irse.

- Puf, lo que nos faltaba –comentó Deidara- un guaperas que se lo tiene creído, uhn.

- Pues a mí me ha parecido bastante majo.

Itachi levantó la vista al escuchar a otra de sus amigas, Konan, a su lado.

- Aún es pronto para juzgarle –coincidió Yahiko poniéndose la mochila en el hombro.

- Así es –dijo Sasori- Habrá que esperar un poco para empezar a criticarle. ¿A que sí, Itachi?

Pero el moreno no contestó. En apenas una hora que había durado la clase se había quedado completamente prendado de Dan. No sólo era su físico, también su voz, dulce a la par que masculina, le había cautivado. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue del aula, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía que conseguir a ese hombre como fuese.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Itachi se decidió a intentarlo. Con la excusa del trabajo final de la asignatura se acercó a Dan, quien pareció sorprendido ante lo que le decía el Uchiha.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó- No pensé que alguien fuese a empezar con ello tan pronto. Confiaba en que os pusieseis con ello a falta de dos o tres semanas para entregarlo –sonrió- Si quieres pásate esta tarde por mi despacho y lo hablamos. Es el 06.

El moreno llegó puntual a su cita. Tomó asiento delante de la mesa del profesor y comenzó a hablar. Dan parecía complacido ante su idea. Le sugería propuestas e iba de aquí para allá cogiendo libros para ejemplificar al Uchiha lo que le decía. Por su parte, Itachi estaba en la gloria. Se deleitaba escuchando al peligris hablar, explicándole con emoción lo que podría hacer para realizar un trabajo sobresaliente. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Aprovechando que el otro se encontraba ojeando el índice de uno de sus libros para enseñarle otro ejemplo, habló.

- Querría preguntarle una cosa –dijo con voz seria.

- Adelante –le alentó sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¿Tiene pareja?

El profesor detuvo su búsqueda y levantó la cabeza con lentitud. Una arruga, que a Itachi se le antojó perfecta, surcaba su frente.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó contrariado.

- Bueno, querría saber si tiene pareja. Es usted muy atractivo –añadió.

Itachi escuchó un clic en la cabeza de Dan que se reflejó en su rostro.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó- Esto, lo siento, pero soy hetero –sonrió a modo de disculpa.

- No importa –dijo el moreno echándose hacia delante en su silla para quedar más próximo al peligris- Si es por ti, soy capaz de abrirme de piernas -susurró.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ni siquiera Itachi sabía lo que decía hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? En frente de él el peligris se tensó, visiblemente afectado.

- Lo lamento, pero debo pedirte que te marches –dijo Dan mirándole directamente a los ojos con seriedad- Inmediatamente.

En silencio, el moreno recogió su mochila y salió de allí. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a su piso se preguntó una y mil veces cómo había podido tener semejante desliz. Descubrir su sexualidad con dieciséis años había sido, valga la redundancia, todo un descubrimiento. Había comprobado con asombro que prefería las curvas traseras de sus compañeros de clase a las curvas delanteras de sus compañeras. Se quedaba ensimismado cuando un chico guapo pasaba por su lado, ya fuese estando en el autobús, en la calle o en la sala de espera de su médico de cabecera. Pero su vergüenza a la hora de dar a conocer sus preferencias siempre le había echado para atrás.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado cuando vio a ese hombre entrar en la clase. Un deseo irrefrenable de tenerle para él sólo, de que sólo le prestase atención a él, de que sólo estuviese en la cama con él. Aceleró el paso para acabar de subir los últimos escalones de su portal y se encaminó con prisa a la puerta de su casa. En cuanto entró, presionó con dos dedos el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Si sólo pensar en él le hacía ponerse así, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería verle en el aula.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron bastante tensas. En sus clases Dan evitaba conscientemente mirar hacia la zona donde se sentaba el Uchiha, y cuando echaba un vistazo hacia allí por descuido, un leve tono rosado cubría sus mejillas. No obstante, un día, al finalizar la clase, el profesor se acercó a la mesa de Itachi.

- Señor Uchiha –dijo ante el asombro de todos, incluido el nombrado- esta tarde puede pasarse por mi despacho para hablar de su trabajo de final de curso. Ya conoce los horarios de las tutorías.

Antes de que el moreno pudiese contestar Dan dio media vuelta y se fue. Sus amigos le miraron en silencio, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Deidara.

El Uchiha no contestó. Se despidió de ellos, alegando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a por un libro antes de su encuentro con el profesor de economía. Cuando salió se encaminó a una de las esquinas del edificio. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que relajarse. Seguramente Dan estaba muy enfadado por su actitud de la vez anterior, y eso le hacía sentirse confuso ante lo que debía hacer en su presencia. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó que el tiempo pasase hasta que diese la hora de su cita.

DxI

Cuando Dan le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar, cerrando tras él, este le llamó por su nombre.

- Itachi –dijo en tono bajo.

El Uchiha se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre se abalanzaba sobre sus labios y le agarraba por la cintura, temiendo que se apartase. Pero no lo hizo. El Uchiha pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, acercándole a él, y con la otra mano se agarró de la camisa de Dan. Entre besos desesperados y caricias rudas, el peli plata llevó a su alumno hasta la mesa del despacho y le hizo sentarse en ella. Apenas el Uchiha se había subido, Dan le agarró de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y le atrajo hacia él, abriéndole las piernas para poder meterse entre ellas. Sus entrepiernas chocaron e Itachi creyó volverse loco.

Ese hombre le deseaba. Realmente le deseaba. Sentía sus labios, carnosos y ardientes, dejarle sin aire; sus cálidas y grandes manos marcaban su piel, recorriéndola con desespero bajo su camiseta. La mirada del profesor se clavó en el Uchiha. Sus ojos, de un azul oscuro, escrutaban su rostro en busca de alguna muestra de rechazo. Pero no la encontró. Sin perder tiempo el moreno le agarró de la nuca y, cerrando los ojos, le besó con fuerza. Espachurró los finos cabellos del profesor. Eran demasiado suaves, como una fina cascada de agua escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Itachi se sentía febril. La ropa le agobiaba, se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuese una coraza que le oprimiese. Dan pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque con rápidos movimientos liberó la erección del Uchiha. Este gimió de placer cuando la abrasadora mano del mayor atrapó su tronco al tiempo que le besaba con dulzura, completamente entregado. Friccionó con desesperante lentitud el desarrollado pene del ojinegro, subiendo y bajando con sensualidad, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando sobre el glande con su pulgar.

- Más –gimió el Uchiha, enajenado- Quiero correrme.

Su anhelo enardeció al peligris. Con una increíble fuerza estrujó a Itachi, quien tuvo que apretar la boca contra el hombro del otro para amortiguar sus gemidos. Estaba siendo masturbado sin compasión, arrasando en su mente cualquier rastro de cordura. Se sentía extasiado. Su bajo vientre comenzaba a contraerse, su pene palpitaba con mayor intensidad. Dan también lo notaba. Aprovechó el estado del muchacho para levantarle el rostro con la mano que tenía libre y penetrar su boca con la lengua. El ojinegro se mostraba complaciente mientras le permitía explorar su cavidad según el antojo del mayor. Y de pronto todo acabó. La tensión del cuerpo de Itachi se agolpó en su falo y salió de golpe, haciéndole apretar las nalgas como acto reflejo.

Dan continuó masturbándole mientras con un brazo rodeaba la cintura del Uchiha para ayudarle a contrarrestar los fuertes espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. Y no dejó de rozar su boca con la lengua hasta que el moreno, con un gemido de súplica, le empujó sin fuerzas con las manos sobre el pecho. Necesitaba respirar. Al separarse el ojiazul comprobó con orgullo lo que había provocado en el chico, quien se mostraba completamente agitado y aturdido. Tenía que reconocer que el chico era atractivo y guapo a rabiar. Pero verle en esa situación le confirmó algo que había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de negarse a sí mismo.

Trató de alejarse de la mesa para concederle un poco más de espacio al moreno, pero este no le dejó. Con una mirada hacia abajo descubrió que no era el único que se había excitado.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban Itachi resbaló de la mesa y se clavó de rodillas en el suelo. Se sentía hambriento. Mirando desde su posición de inferioridad al profesor le desabrochó la bragueta y le bajó el calzoncillo lo justo para ver lo que allí se escondía. Agarró la erección de Dan entre sus manos y sin perder un solo instante se la llevó a los labios. Estaba caliente y, la piel, tirante. Itachi lamio el glande con los ojos cerrados, obteniendo por respuesta un gruñido de aprobación. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar pasar apretadamente el pene que sostenía entre las manos. Quería hacerle disfrutar, quería que llegase al orgasmo para poder probarle. Y sabía que lo iba a hacer. Dan ya era suyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los jadeos habían aumentado notablemente en la habitación. Itachi se encontraba completamente abierto de piernas, tumbado con la espalda contra el colchón, dejando que Dan le devorase con ganas. El joven daba lametones al sexo de su amante de manera aleatoria, ahora en su glande, ahora en sus testículos. Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del moreno cuando el peligris atrapó su cabeza entre los labios y, con los dientes, bajó a lo largo de su erección, dejando el miembro perlado de saliva a su paso. El calor era adictivo, y la sensación suave y acogedora de la boca de Dan, un vicio. Eso, sumado a la inquieta mente del Uchiha, la cual había volado hasta rememorar aquella primera vez en que probó a su novio en su despacho, tuvieron un efecto inmediato.

- Itachi –jadeó su amante- ¿Es que no puedes parar de crecer? –dijo con tono quejicoso. A él también le gustaría ser capaz de hacer eso.

El mayor masajeó el miembro del ojinegro mientras quedaba de rodillas sobre la cama. Había llegado su momento. De manera dócil Itachi también se incorporó. Dio la espalda a su pareja y, quedando delante de él, se puso a cuatro patas. Dan pegó su cadera a las nalgas del moreno. Su pene buscó su sitio entre estas, colocándose hábilmente cerca de su entrada. Ayudado de su mano el peligris metió la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿A qué esperas? –le instó el Uchiha- Métete.

Dicho y hecho. Con un potente empujón Dan penetró al chico de golpe, quien gimió por la sensación de invasión. Era fascinante la manera en que el Uchiha se abría para darle cabida. El hombre agarró las caderas del muchacho y comenzó a mecerse dentro de él, de una manera lenta y pausada que no duró mucho. Le costaba mantener el control cuando las paredes del Uchiha le hacían desquiciar de aquella forma. Le apretaban y estrujaban de manera intermitente, haciéndole enloquecer a intervalos poco moderados.

- Si sigues así me correré enseguida –le advirtió.

- Es lo que pretendo –contestó entre jadeos el moreno.

Eso sí que era sinceridad. Dan aceleró el ritmo con ansia. Deseaba que sus embestidas fuesen más profundas, pero su cuerpo le incitaba a mantener un ritmo demasiado veloz para ello.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Cuando la sensación de nervios se acumuló en su bajo vientre y sintió su pene palpitar con mayor fuerza, Dan se aferró a las caderas de Itachi con mayor ímpetu, clavándole los dedos. Su ritmo regular se convirtió en fuertes penetraciones que se hundían en lo más profundo del Uchiha, haciéndole gemir descontrolado, propulsándole con fuerza hacia delante y levantándole levemente de la colcha debido a la potencia. Sólo faltaba un poco más.

Las nuevas penetraciones eran salvajes y rudas. Los secos empujones empalaban a Itachi con poderío, haciéndole notar la erección en partes tan profundas de su cuerpo que hasta dolía. Pero sabía que eso nunca duraba mucho. En cuestión de segundos Dan gritó, triunfante, metiéndose cuanto pudo en el culo del menor, quien tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la cama para no perder el equilibrio al notar que sus piernas se elevaban del colchón. Dan le empujaba con insistencia, en un suave vaivén que tenía por finalidad vaciarse por completo, dejando que sus fluidos circulasen libremente por el trasero del menor.

Cuando la repentina flaqueza del orgasmo le arrolló, el mayor se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Itachi, haciendo que sus largos cabellos rozasen la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas. No podía más. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, perdiendo de golpe el calor que había recorrido sus venas momentos antes. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, el chico se incorporó y ayudó a Dan a quedar tumbado sobre la cama.

- Aún no has acabado conmigo –le dijo el Uchiha mordisqueando con sensualidad su cuello.

Dan le miró con la vista nublada, suplicante. Necesitaba un respiro. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, incorporándose.

- Tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré.

Separó las piernas y se montó sobre el pecho de su chico. Arrimó su cadera a la boca del hombre, quien la abrió, a sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer. Itachi le introdujo el pene con suavidad, cerciorándose de que podía respirar sin problemas. Una mano se cerró en torno a su erección, acariciándola. Esa era la señal.

Itachi se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar nuevamente apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, con Dan debajo de él. El hombre rodeó su cadera con un brazo y le empujó hacia él, queriendo que la bajase un poco. Con una sonrisa de medio lado el Uchiha obedeció. Lentamente penetró la boca del ojiazul, haciendo descender la cadera brevemente para a continuación retirarla. Escuchaba a Dan gemir por lo bajo cada vez que su glande se hundía en su boca, haciendo que automáticamente apretase la presa en torno a su pene. Era tremendamente enloquecedor y placentero. Itachi creía sinceramente que podría pasarse toda la vida así, revolcándose en la cama con su profesor de economía.

Porque a pesar de las numerosas veces que Dan le había advertido de que esa relación era peligrosa, de que su puesto estaba en grave riesgo si les descubrían, ellos había decidido seguir adelante con ella. Porque a pesar de las numerosas veces en las que el Uchiha le había pedido, casi rogado, que le dijese las preguntas de los exámenes a cambio de noches salvajes sin fin, el hombre se había negado, aunque posteriormente ambos habían caído en esas noches de pasión interminable. Porque Itachi sabía, al igual que el peligris, que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Porque Dan era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? No me hago responsable de posibles traumas porque ya os avisé al principio del fic, jajaja. De verdad que espero que os haya gustado (y sorprendido) este extraño fic con esta extraña pareja.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo fic del reto!**


End file.
